User blog:Master Ceadeus 27/Timeline of Moga
Hunters! (and wikians) Inspired by Cotton's MH timeline, I have decided to make one of my own, for the world of Moga contained in -- per the title -- The Art of the Hunt, Moga Knight Memoirs, and The Ancient Strife. Now... this is pretty long, and has a lot of different time periods in it. Things that were created by me are in bold; things by other fanon authors in italics, and everything else is canon. =Timeline= 1,500 Years Ago 1,450 Years ago The War of Men and Wyverns begins with the attack on Wyvernhome by the Guild. The attack lasts for fifty years; it is a war of attrition. 1,400 Years ago A new guild anti-dragon technology gives the guild the power they need to take the strategic points in Wyvernhome for themselves. They use it, causing massive amounts of desolation all across the land. 1,389 Years Ago The Wyvernian Army arms itself again; an attack is launched against the Guild. The attack fails, but due to scandals and financial issues in the west, the Guild (now backed by Artex, a legendary Guild general, and Tuskurai, a fallen Wyveria) does not launch another offensive. However, it is mandated that people in the west may no longer move east, and vice-versa. Fyrulosor dies. 1,000 Years Ago 889 Years ago (TAS I) Fyrulosor's son goes with Elrasil to find the remains of his father so that he can restore peace and order in his and other lands. This begins The Ancient Strife - Part I. 888 Years ago (Ending TAS I, Beginning TAS II) Fyrulosor's remains are found; they have lost their potency. It is decided to slay Fatalithe, who may have been connected to the death and impotency of Fyrulosor's remains. To do this, they must release his weakening seal in the Ironside Mountain, the only thing keeping Fatalithe's full power as a Wyveria from being usable. This ends The Ancient Strife - Part I, and begins The Ancient Strife - Part II. 887 Years ago (Ending TAS II, beginning TAS III) Fatalithe is re-awakened and unsealed. His ancient body is slain, but not before revealing that his spirit is inside another; after he dies, he disintegrates immediately and he releases his power on Earth. The power goes to Artex, the ancient man who has been kept alive by the possession of Fatalithe's soul. This ends The Ancient Strife - Part II, and begins The Ancient Strife - Part III. 885 Years Ago The team begins hunting down Artex. They find him at the Place of Two Planes in the most centrally northern place in Wyvernhome. This place is said to be the location of the connecting power that binds this and the spiritual realm. Artex is greatly disturbed by their entrance, and after battling with them and being forced by the power of Fyrul to see the horrors he has caused, is thrown into a psychotic break. Artex takes his own life in a self-battle, conflicted with emotional turmoil. Fatalithe's Essence is released once again into the world; however, it is too weak to possess anyone again yet. Shadows convert to their modern form. 884 Years ago (Ending TAS III) Fyrulosor's remains are ritually burned in a massive funeral pyre in the center of Doragokuni. His spirit is released into the world. From the immortal plane, he thanks the team. His power then goes dormant until it is needed. Thus ends The Ancient Strife - Part III. This is the final edition of TAS. 798 Years ago The War of Wyvernhome ends after many deaths and much negotiation. Wyvernhome -- Doragokuni -- is sealed with brick from the rest of the world. Though the rest of the world doesn't know it, the Wyveria (the gods) choose 6 families to carry a part of their powers. They are told in secret and become the Order of the Warriors. Their legend spreads, but remains a legend in the eyes of the rest of the world. Three of these families mastered their powers to a higher level and became more prosperous than the others. 200 Years Ago 150 Years Ago Approx. 150 Years ago Tayna and John are born. Fatalithe's spirit is re-awakened by a human sorcerer, named Ahimoth. 100 Years Ago 53 Years Ago A journey is undertaken by a growing party, after John and a few others are chosen to undertake a Guild-arbitrated journey to find and slay a man known as Ahimoth, who has stolen a growing amount of hunting Guild relics. The Guild chooses John to undertake this journey due to his history of being uncommonly intelligent and very adept; he is allowed to choose a few companions, as well. He chooses Levon to go with him. They each choose another to come along; John chooses Calli Kanhem of the Forest Folk, and Fergus of the Inmates. Levon chooses to go with none chosen. They are commanded to collect the other four major Warriors, a secret tribe. The other four are Tayna, Blazescale, Faedin, and, unbeknownst at the time, Uraga. Thus begins Moga Knight Memoirs and Journey of the Warriors. They eventually gather a party to approach Loc Lac City, now under siege. The attack fails, and they are forced into hiding. The Prison Fortress is converted to a small village. The prisoners are shipped to Minegarde until an unspecified time. Thus ends Moga Knight Memoirs - Part I and Journey of the Warriors - Part I. 52 Years Ago Prison Fortress Village provides an excellent vantage point from which to plan an attack on the enemy, who now holds most of Moga. However, he cannot be destroyed without the power of the Warriors combined with the mighty power of three sacred relics, each located in a different place, with several having been swallowed up by huge monsters. Eventually, the gems are found and an attack is launched. Fatalithe's body is destroyed and his power is reduced incredibly. His dying soul and power leaves a spiritual message for Alakura, who appears as a once-human goddess. Thus ends The Moga Liberty Chronicles / Journey of the Warriors - Part II. 51 Years Ago John is summoned to defeat Fatalithe once and for all, by locking and then destroying his power within a sacred blade after obtaining in it a burning flame, so hot that it can burn souls. He departs on this year. Thus begins Journey of the Warriors - Part III. His journey ends successfully; Fatalithe becomes completely destroyed; his power is transferred over back to the spiritual realm, where it can never again come back. Thus ends the Moga Knight Trilogy / Journey of the Warriors. 50 Years Ago Approx. 50 Years Ago The Fortress Village is re-established. '''Talia and John decide to abandon their immortality to pursue a human life. Their lifespan is reduced greatly. 20 Years ago Talia and John die out, leaving the world forgetful of magic and power. Their child, who would later give birth to Reia, was thirteen at the time. 25 Years Ago 19 Years Ago Yuki is born in Lava Village in Ultimiose. 17 years ago Reia is born. Her mother tells her stories about her mighty grandmother all the time. Katrina, too, is born. She was born in Ultimiose. 16 Years Ago Yuki's cousin Jeren is born. Calli is also born. She is born in Tanjia. 10 Years Ago 5 years ago Approx. 5 Years ago Yuki is driven from her home. She was twelve. Present day A Phenor attacks the Hunting Academy. The Hunters depart on their adventure. Category:Blog posts